Interesting Developement
by MyLifeOnAPoster
Summary: Odin has outdone himself this time with Loki's punishment-To be watched after by a mortal! How will this end? (THis was originally a roleplay between me and my friend, but I turned it into a story. OC warning (as with a lot of my stories. *sad sigh*) set after the original avengers. Possible spoilers for Iron Man 1-3, Captain America 1, Thor 1-2, and maybe the Incredible Hulk.)
1. Chapter 1

Loki stood before his adoptive father boldly. "How, may I assist you, _Father?_ " He spat the last word like poison and his wrist and ankle shackles clinked as he leaned forward. Odin frowned, but said, "I have decided upon your punishment."

"Oooh, _scary._ " Loki said venomously. Odin sighed and beckoned to a guard. The guard moved to the door and opened it, revealing Thor. "My punishment is _Thor?_ " Odin smirked. "No. Your punishment is your worst fear. Someone having complete control over you. Your punishment is the Midgardian _behind_ Thor." Thor led a young woman into the chamber as she stepped out from behind him, having been hidden by his bulk.

She bowed. "Hullo." she said quietly before rising. She brushed a strand of long, midnight black hair from her face. Her green eyes sparkled with life and she had very faint laugh lines on her cheeks. _She smiles a lot._ Loki thought, then shook his head. Why should _he_ care about _that?_ He didn't. Her pale face was lightly freckled, and her pink lips stood out against the rest of her face.

Odin walked down from his throne and clapped the smaller woman on the shoulder. To her credit, she hardly moved, only wincing slightly. "This is Amber Rainwell. She is going to be your babysitter." Amber blinked. "Wait, I'm babysitting a grown man? The way you spoke on the internet, I had assumed that Loki was a young child, not a full grown god I had believed to be a myth."

Odin laughed. "Did you not realize what was happening when you were transported here?"

Amber laughed. "Not until Thor showed up outside my window to pick me up and I connected the dots." Loki sighed. "You do understand that i can _easily_ kill her and escape." he stated. Odin grinned. "Not without your powers you won't." Loki was confused, but then he looked down at the shackles on his wrists, which had started glowing.

"Ooooh..." he began, ready to swear, but before he could say anything else, Darth Vader burst through the wall, cackling and screamed, "Loki! Odin is not your father!" Amber, who was standing right next to the "Dark Lord," stated, "No shit, Sherlock. That's _old_ news." before straightening her hand and karate chopping him in the neck, making him collapse to the ground, screeching, "I'm _melting!_ _ **Meltiiiiiiiiiing!**_ " Loki blinked and looked up. "What the _hell,_ Sky?!" _It's_ Serryx _on this account, Loki! And stop breaking the fourth wall!_ "Don't care and too late. _**FIX THIS SHIT!**_ "

(The last paragraph never happened.)

"Ooooh..." he began, ready to swear, but just then a small part of the cuffs lifted and two glowing orange vials with spider-like legs crawled out and over to Amber, crawling up her legs and up to her hands. She held one. "You said I have to _absorb_ this? How?"

"Hold on a moment!" Loki snapped. "You intend to give _my_ godly powers to a _mortal?!_ Are you _mad?!_ My powers will burn her from the inside out! She. Will. Die! You old fool!" Loki didn't care if she died, but it wasn't likely that he'd get his powers back if they died with her.

Amber grinned. "We'll just have to see about that." Odin laughed. "I think she's got enough fire to contain _that_ power at least!" Odin opened the vials and handed them to her. "Drink it."

Amber made a face. "Ew. But okay." She threw back the orange liquid and shuddered. "Bleh. Spicy." Thenher eyes widened. "Really, _really hot! Ow!_ "

"I warned you, old fool!" Loki shouted as Amber fell to one knee. "You have caused the death of one of the mortals you love so much!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? That shit was fucking hot, that's all." Amber coughed. "Like drinking straight hot sauce." She coughed again and a green flame flew from her mouth like a lizards tongue. "It worked!" Thor said excitedly.

"Does this mean I can teleport now? I saw Loki teleport on TV." Amber said. Odin replied, "You now have access to all of Loki's powers. You may return them to him as a reward while babysitting, or you can take them away as punishment. Or you can use them against him, such as tricking him into something. Any questions?"

Amber shook her head. Thor said, "Then I shall take you to Tower Stark. I have spoken to friend Tony. The Avengers have given you permission to take care of Loki there." Thor told her. Amber blinked, surprised. "Thank you, Thor." Thor grinned. "According to Clint, "Better to have him nearby in case he gives the little lady trouble!" Though I believe that he only wishes to have another "whack" at my brother."

Loki rolled his eyes as Heimdall sent them to Earth.

This was going to be terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As soon as they arrived at Stark Tower, Thor stated, "The Avengers are out for now, and I'll be leaving soon, so you'll have free reign of the Tower. You should have plenty of time to look around, though I suggest you don't go into anybody's room. Natasha would kill you, possibly very messily-" Amber smiled at this. "-Clint would try and shoot you, Tony would think you were coming onto him, Steve probably wouldn't mind much, and I don't either, but I'd rather not worry about someone going through my underwear." Amber laughed as she undid Loki's restraints. "What are you-?" He began.

"There's no point in keeping you chained up. There's nothing for you to gain by hurting anyone, except maybe satifaction, but satisfaction won't get you your powers back." She tossed the shackles and the key onto the couch. Thor smiled. Amber was obviously going to be a good caretaker for his brother. Just then, Tony Stark himself walked in. He took one look at Loki, saw he was free, and yelled, "JARVIS, get me a baseball bat!" One fell from the ceiling and Tony dashed at the God of Mischief.

" _WOAH! HANG ON!_ " Amber shouted, dashing forward and shoving Loki out of the way. She grabbed the bat as it swung downward, clenching her teeth at the jolt of the impact. "Tony! Stop! Do _not_ engage!" Tony, eyes wild, demanded, "What the hell is he doing here? And not in chains on some Asgardian world?!"

Loki, who had fallen to the floor, stared up in shock. Amber stood above him, arms trembling slightly from the force of the bat bearing down on her, Tony not yet realizing that the bat was going nowhere in his panic. Amber grunted slightly and wrenched the bat away from the playboy. "He's in my care. I'm his babysitter."

Tony froze. "You mean-?"

"Yes, Loki is the one I'm babysitting, no, I did not know this beforehand, no, you cannot attack him, and yes, Thor knows about this." Loki blinked at the fact that she was able to guess everything Stark had been about to ask.

Amber patted Tony's face. "Just chill. Go to your room and sleep. Shoo. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Tony shook his head, took his bat, and went to his room. "Either way, my friends tend to keep their doors locked anyway." Thor continued from where he'd left off. "Oh, and avoid Tony and Bruce's lab." Thor didn't bother explaining, but the shiver that went through him told Amber she didn't want to know. Loki sighed and flopped down on the couch, playing with the shackles that had been on his wrists.

" _What_ is _this?!_ " a voice demanded. Amber turned to see the infamous Hawkeye, AKA Clint Barton, standing there. Thor beamed. "This, friend Barton, is Amber. She's the one I told you would be-"

"Yes, yes, I'd figured that was her, what I meant was, _what_ the _fuck_ is _Loki_ doing here?!" Thor blinked. "I thought that Tony had-" JARVIS' voice came out, "Master Tony, as you say, chickened out at the last moment, and didn't tell Mr. Barton, or anyone else, that Loki will be staying here for a while. Possibly a long time." Each word seemed to smack Clint harder.

~*one explanation later*~

Clint looked at Amber. "So _you_ have his magic?" Amber held up her hands, palms facing each other, and a sphere of everchanging green and gold dust appeared. "Yes." she stated. She put her hands down and the sphere dissappeared. Clint looked reassured. "Could he take it back by force?" Amber shook her head. "I can only give it back to him willingly. If he decided to make me give it back by torturing me, it wouldn't work even if I tried, because I wouldn't _want_ to give it back.

"Or he could kill me to try and get it back." Amber shrugged and Clint's jaw dropped at her nonchalance on the matter. "He could kill you and get his magic?!" Loki perked up. "Is that an option?" he asked, popping his head over the couch. He had to duck as Clint shot a warning arrow at him, to Thor's discomfort. "I said he could _try._ " Amber stated, grinning.

"Sure, he could get a _little_ back by killing me, if he grabbed it within a split second. But the rest would die with me if he killed me. And the little he would get would take hundreds of millions of years to grow to what it had been." Clint grinned. "So if he killed you, there's hardly any chance he would get it back anyway?" Amber nodded. "Odin explained it all before I took "custody" of Loki." She snickered.

"I am not a child!" Loki called indignantly, also getting the joke. Clint groaned. "Do you _have_ to give his magic back? Even if it is only a little?" Amber shook her head. "If he keeps being rude he'll never get it back." she stated, smiling. She frowned at the God of Mischief. "That means _no death threats!_ " Loki scowled. "I only issue threats of that calibur to people I plan on killing, and I only plan on killing people I can gain something from if they're dead."

Amber didn't look satisfied with the answer, but she shrugged. Clint sighed. "Have you given her the tour yet, Thor?" Thor shook his head. "I have informed her of eating arangements, and told her where her room is, but we've not had enough time for a tour." Clint nodded. "I know you have plans, Thor, so scram. I've got it from here." Thor frowned. "Are you sure? I'm well aware of your dislike of my brother, and if you're uncomfortable-"

"Go on, Thor." Amber said, smiling. "Go see your little lady." Thor blinked. "How did you-?" She interrupted, "It's obviously a girl. I can tell because you have a lovestruck look in your eye. Your palms are sweating, probably because you haven't seen her in a while and you're nervous. The way you stand makes it obvious that you're anxious to leave, and seeing as how you've not specified anything important, it has to be a girl."

Clint blinked. "Well, shit, we've got our own little lady Sherlock!" he stated, grinning. Amber blushed slightly. "I took a course on psychology and human reactions before I dropped out of college." She shuffled umcomfortably at that. Clint blinked, but didn't bother pressing. Amber folded her arms. "Now get out of here, Thor. She's probably waiting for you, wondering if you're going to show up."

Thor scratched the back of his head. Clint snickered. "You sure you don't have superpowers?" Amber raised an eyebrow. "You don't. Natasha doesn't. Tony doesn't. Steve-Oh wait, he's half invincible..." Clint and Thor gaped. "How do you know all of their names? Hell, Steve hasn't even decided whether or not to blow his Captain America cover yet. Nobody knows except SHEILD and us!"

"I know almost everything about the Avengers. And no, I'm not one of those stalker fans who even knows what your favorite underwear look like. Let's just say SHEILD and Nick should really update their security systems. That or take your info off of their computers. I got in by _accident_. Imagine what somebody who was _trying_ to get in could do." Amber shrugged. "Plus, I looked him up from back in the old days, before he was frozen. Steve Rogers, the young asthematic who wanted nothing more than to serve his country."

"JARVIS?" Clint asked. "I am already forwarding a report to Mr. Fury." JARVIS stated. Amber grinned. "I already like that AI." The aforementioned AI said, "Thank you, Miss Rainwell." Amber blinked. "The real question is, how the hell does he know _my_ name?" Clint shrugged when JARVIS was silent. "I say we just roll with it." Amber shrugged as well.

She turned. "Thor, what the hell are you still doing here? Go on, before I toss you out the window!" The teasing in her voice told everyone that she wouldn't do it, but Thor still shuffled back. "Okay, okay! As soon as I find Mjolnir..." Amber raised an eyebrow. "You summoned that damn hammer from the bottom of the atlantic with a flick of your wrist, and you won't do that in a house that's over a trillion times the size of that ocean."

Thor blinked, then facepalmed. He summoned Mjolnir and flew off, seeing as Amber was starting to look tempted to carry out the wondow threat. Clint chuckled. "You're almost a bad as Tony, but better, because you don't just want Thor to leave. You actually have his best interests at heart." Amber smiled. "I always try to help where I can."

Clint grinned. "Now how about that tour?"

The god reluctantly followed Amber into her bedroom. Clint hadn't shown them where Loki's was, but he had heard from JARVIS that Nat had gotten into a spot of trouble with some Hydra agents and left. The bedroom was spacious, with its own bathroom. A king-sized bed with black sheets and blankets as well as white pillows sat in the middle of the room.

Amber dumped her bag to the left of the door before rummaging through it. She tossed some sweatpants and a sweatshirt at him, as the room was almost as cold as the winter air outside. "Change into these. We'll have to go shopping for you tomorrow, since I doubt you have anything other than the clothes on your back with you."

She grabbed some clothes for herself and walked into the bathroom. Loki heard water running. _I could flee now. The window is wide open. Without my powers I would remain undetected._ He shook the idea away. He needed his magic back. He felt naked without it. He would make her and everyone else pay when he got it back, but for now...

He changed quickly. A moment later, Amber exited the bathroom. She got into the closet, made a pile of pillows and blankets, then curled up on it. Loki blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"On a pile of blankets in the middle of the floor?"

"Yeeeeeeesss?"

"...Get in the bed."

"No. You get in the bed. I'm fine with the floor."

"Get in the damned bed, woman! What kind of man would I be to let a lady sleep on the floor?!" Loki snapped, old habits trying yet failing to die. Amber scoffed. "A normal one?"

"I'm not a normal man! I am a god!"

"Not without this." She held up a hand a a small, glowing green ball hovered there. She closed her hand into a fist and the ball vanished. "Just get in the bed and go to sleep." Loki scowled. He refused to let this woman insult his dignity by forcing him into a soft bed while she took the hard, unforgiving floor that would probably give her a crick in the neck.

Amber settled comfortably into the blankets. "Good God, just go to sleep, Lokster." _Lokster?!_ Loki thought indignantly. He scowled. She _would_ sleep on the bed. He refused to let a lady sleep on the floor. _Though she's hardly what one would call a lady. Look at how much shoulder she's showing off! Scandalous!_

Without warning, he picked Amber up from the floor and dropped her on the bed. She tried to scramble back to the blankets, but he tackled her to the bed and held her down. "No! I refuse to let you sleep on the floor!"

Amber woke up cuddled against something warm. With a jolt, she realized it was Loki. He fit well in her Godsmack t-shirt, and she could feel his chest muscles against her face.

She squirmed in an attepmt to get away, but his grip on her tightened almost painfully. She froze and he relaxed. _That son of a god... I must have fallen asleep._ She sighed, then used her last resort.

She bit his arm.

The effect was immediate. Loki sat up with a screech, pulling Amber closer as his eyes hunted for the dangerous thing that had bitten him, but his wildly searching eyes found nothing. He heard a throat get cleared and he looked down to find a less than pleased Amber looking up at him with eyes narrowed. _Why is she looking at me like that...?_ He wondered, then he realized that he had her pulled tightly against him, his chest against her throat, and that those green eyes were glaring daggers.

He made the smart decision and let go. Amber shook her head before standing up and walking out.

Clint, Loki, and Amber sat in the living room in front of the giant platinum flat-screen TV. "I didn't even know that they had TVs this big." Amber stated. "I never knew there was a cartoon of us that makes us all look like boxes." Clint replied. "Hey, don't hate on the Super Hero Squad. Ah, nevermind. I only watch it because I like watching Doom get his ass kicked."

Clint laughed. Amber glanced over at Loki, who was sweating slightly. She frowned. The sweatshirt and sweatpants, which she had given him last night when their room was freezing, couldn't be comfortable in the blistering heat of a room where the heater was up to a hundred fricken degrees. She walked over to their room and got into her bag before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. She walked over to Loki. "Go to the bathroom and change." she told him. He blinked, but obeyed. He walked slow enough to hear Amber's explanation.

"I don't want him cooking in all those sweats. He would've gotten dehydrated from sweating so much." Loki smiled slightly. So his "caretaker" _wasn't_ going to be horrible to him. Shocker, debating on what he'd done. He shrugged as he entered the bathroom and began changing. Better for him. Maybe she'd be more naive than he'd originally taken her and give him more magic than she should.

The more he thought about it, a hard feeling entered his stomach. _Guilt?!_ Impossible! But then... He imagined all of the people that fled in terror from him as he took over New York, doing Thanos' bidding and attempting to retrieve the Tesseract. He imagined the faces of the people he'd watched die, because of him, in his attempt to take over. He imagined the face of the one they'd called Coulson, and his face as he blasted him through a wall with an unknown weapon, even as he was dying. Guilt swept through him. He had killed innocent people. Loki had said that he'd been trying to make Earth better, but he'd made it worse. He'd taken a good man out of it who was only trying to help his friends.

He now realized why everyone had been against him. If it weren't for Captain America's shield, Loki'd have killed yet another innocent, an old man at that! Loki blinked as he realized that not only that, but if he hadn't gone nuts, he would still have his magic. But he wouldn't have met Amber, the caretaker who was kinder to him than he deserved. He shook his head, changed, and walked out again.

Amber was alone in the room now. "Hey Loki, let's get Clint and go for ice cream." The nearest vent was thrown open and Clint fell out before standing, looking like Christmas came early. "Ice cream?!" Amber laughed. "Were you eavesdropping?" Clint shook his head. "Nope. I was going to my room and I heard 'Let's get Clint for ice cream.' I'm ready, let's go!"

Loki and Amber exchanged confused glances. Amber looked back at Clint. "Are you _on_ something?" Clint shuffled his feet. "No. There's just a new ice cream/diner place a little ways away and I've been wanting to get some, but Nat won't let me." Amber smiled. "What, she afraid you'll get tubby?" Clint nodded sheepishly. "Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Why are we standing in the bathroom? Let's go!" Amber shouted.

They darted out and were in a cab before you could say "Avengers." Just as they got to the place, it started snowing. Amber swiftly got them inside, for though she and Clint were wearing jackets and pants, and Loki had reclaimed the sweats, the cold would just get through anyway. The place was surprisingly empty, and when they ordered their food, they found out why.

Amber gagged and spit the food she'd had into a napkin. She then lowered her plate to seat-height and scraped her food onto the floor. Loki and Clint followed suite. When the waitress took their plates, they ordered ice cream, hoping-no, praying!-that it would be better than the food. It wasn't. When nobody was looking, they darted out of the establishment, not bothering to pay the bill.

They hid in central park, still gagging. "How the hell do you manage to make bad _ice cream!_ " Amber demanded. "You put cream and ice into a blender!" Clint, unable to hold that disgusting stuff, threw up in a nearby bush. "Now I know why Tasha wouldn't let me go there!" he moaned when he was done. Loki added, close to throwing up himself, "And why it was so empty!" He was shaking.

At first Amber thought it was from the horror of that shop, but then she saw the goosebumps on his arms. She wordlessly took off her sweatshirt and threw it at him. "You're so lucky I wear guy's clothes." Loki blinked and tried to hand it back, as she was only wearing a t-shirt underneath. "I can't take this. It is generally supposed to be the other way around, is it not?"

Amber rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, refusing the sweatshirt. "Miss Rainwell, I must insist that you take this back. I'm a Frost Giant. I'm fine." Amber raised an eyebrow and Clint stated, "Your skin says otherwise." He was right. Loki's skin was starting to turn red as the cold and wind attacked him. Amber rolled her eyes at Loki's stubborness.

She did the only thing she felt logical at that point. "Clint, grab him!" Without missing a beat, the archer did so. Together, Clint and Amber forced the sweatshirt onto him. When they finally released him, they were panting. Loki scowled. "I can see why you would force me to wear this," he said, pointing at Amber. "But why would _you_ help her with this tomfoolery?"

He pointed at Clint and the archer grinned. "It made me feel like a real babysitter!" he joked. Loki groaned. "I am not a-"

"There you are!" The three turned to see Natasha Romanoff stalking towards them. "Clint! You said you'd be at the Tower! Now Loki and the girl watching him are-!" she broke off when she saw that Loki and Amber were there with him. "Oh." she said. "Where have you been?" Amber shuddered. "Long story short, _horrible_ retaurant." She gagged just thinking about it.

Natasha blinked. "So you're Loki's guardian?" Loki sighed in relief when she didn''t say "babysitter" or "keeper." Amber nodded. Natasha continued, "Then _what_ the _hell_ are you doing letting Loki run rampant in Central Park?!" Amber looked affronted. "I'm not letting him 'run rampant' Miss Romanoff." she said cooly. Natasha tensed, faintly wondering if this girl had a death wish.

Amber continued, even though Hawkeye was making frantic gestures to _shut up_ behind Romanoff's back, "As you can see, he's not going anywhere. Besides, he can't do any harm." Natasha snarled, "Have you no idea what he can do?! He could turn you into a frog with a wave of his hand, he could turn you into his thrall with a single word! And you say he can't do harm!"

Amber's eyes narrowed dangerously, and at the moment, Clint nor Loki knew which one they were more afraid of. Amber played her trump card. "He _can't_ do any harm as long as _I_ have his _magic_." Natasha looked startled, which was uncommon for the assassin. "You have his magic?" she demanded. She glared at Loki. "Is that true?!" Loki nodded.

Natasha facepalmed. "Why is it that every time Loki is involved, _I_ look like an idiot?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _Recap: Loki, Thor, and Amber arrive safely on Earth. Clint takes over taking care of Loki's caretaker and Thor leaves, having a meet scheduled with a lady(who we all except Amber and the Avengers know is Jane. :3). Loki, Clint and Amber go to an ice cream place, but skip out on the bill when everything is less than tasteful._

Natasha and Amber had made up and were on decent terms, though they seemed to have electricity crackling between them most of the time. Clint, though, watched for any signs of a fight breaking out so that he could make a run for it. Loki, however, was more interested in his beer of root. To him, it did not taste like beer or root, which was odd, because why was it called root beer?

Amber looked over at Loki as Natasha left. "It's not beer, Loki." she stated. Loki blinked at her. "Then why is it called beer of root?" Amber and Clint sighed and facepalmed. Clint explained, "It's pretty much fizzy sugar water." Loki blinked. "Huh." was his only response. Clint looked at his watch. 11:42 pm. "Where are the others?" he groaned.

He was answer by a _ding!_ from the elevator, along with angry and exhausted groans as the rest of the Avengers stumbled in. Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor stumbked in, looking like hell had dragged them through a forest of burrs. Amber rose, shocked. "What the hell happened to all of you?" They all looked confused, but Tony, after having JARVIS let him out of his armor, stumbled up to her.

"We got our _asses handed to us,_ that's what." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me give you some advice, kid. Never become a rich genius and build a fighting suit, never agree to be a military experiment, never turn into a giant green rage monster, and never become a god, or an assassin, or a freakishly good archer with crazy arrows. Because as soon as you do, the worlds going to see you as a superhero.

"Then you know what it'll do? It'll throw you into fights that the army could easily handle, and then you get your ass kicked." The rest of the Avengers nodded, with Steve yelling, "Amen!" before falling to his face on the floor. Amber winced. Tony finished, "So pretty much, never get involved with the whole heroes and villains thing. Stay innocent and out of dangerous situations that will attempt to kill you."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Try babysitting a powerless god." Tony blinked, looked at Loki, then returned his gaze to Amber as Loki cried indignantly, "Hey! I've behaved!" Tony burst into laughter. "Who are you, girly, and what have you done to Loki?" Amber grinned. "So far? Make sure he doesn't cook to death, have a nice little chat, take him and Clint to a restaurant we are _never_ going back to, and make sure Natasha didn't think he would go on a killing spree."

Tony snickered. "I like you already, Amber." Bruce snorted. "Yeah, she'll fit in perfectly with our freakshow." Amber pouted. "Ohh, c'moooon, Bruce!"

"Hey, hold up, we haven't even introduced ourselves. How do you know my name?"

"I accidentally got into SHIELD's database once. I know who all of you are."

"JARVIS?" The AI seemed to sigh as Tony called to him. "I have already sent a report, sir. Several hours ago." A vein twitched in Stark's head. "JARVIS, don't make me disable you." If the AI had eyes, he'd probably roll them. "You rely on me to much to do that sir." Tony sighed, "And you'll never know how lucky you are that that's true."

Bruce spoke up, "How exactly did you get into SHIELD by accident?" Amber smiled. "Er-Well... My laptop is equipped with some of the more...advanced things I've found. After SHIELD cleared New York after the Chitauri invasion, I tried to find some tech that had been left behind. I found a few Chitauri things and a few SHIELD things and found a way to wire them into my computer and let me access government websites.

"I had a teacher who was absolutely _obsessed_ with you, Bruce. I was researching you for the _fifth_ paper she'd made us do on you and I accidentally got into the database. I looked through some things before I closed it. I didn't want to be captured by angry Germans or Hydra agents and tortured for what I knew." Tony gave a "fair enough" gesture with his head. "Smart girl."

Amber said, "Anyway, I'm Amber." Bruce said, "And you already know us." Amber nodded. "Don't tell SHIELD. I'll be arrested." The mock-fear in her voice told them she wasn't really that scared. Besides, what could they do? She was guarding Loki in the Stark Tower for Christ's sake! Tony looked around. "Now, have you seen Nat or Clint? I have a black widow ready to throw at the Black Widow and I wanna clip Hawkeye's wings."

Amber blinked. "I'm pretty sure Natasha's in her room." She looked at the passed out Captain America. "I'll get Steve and you go jump the assassin?" Tony blinked. "Er-We'll shower instead. Pepper will be here soon and she'll be pissed if we're all dirty this late at night. So we should probably go to bed before she kills us." Amber giggled as the three Avengers fled, terrified of the thought of actually getting at Natasha.

As soon as they were gone, Clint slid from under the couch. "Nice save!" he panted. Amber grinned. "I knew they wouldn't go for Natasha, so I just told them where she was. No one got hurt, and no one can blame me later and hate me." Clint shook his head. "You are something else." Amber shrugged, snickering. "You should have seen me when I was younger. I would have put Loki to shame. Speaking of, you never showed us his room."

Clint blinked. "JARVIS?" The AI replied, "Mr. Odinson does not have a room, Miss Rainwell. All of the rooms are occupied by either the Avengers, you, or gym equipment." Amber facepalmed. "Of course." She looked up to say something, but Clint was gone. She rolled her eyes and looked at Loki, who was waiting expectantly. She sighed. "Whelp, looks like we're gonna have to stick with yesterday's arrangements."

The two paused before racing to their room, pushing each other in an attempt to get to the floor first.

Amber cheated and won.

Amber sat up, stretching, then looked around. She was sprawled out on a pile of blankets the she had roughly fashioned into a makeshift matress. She snickered as Loki snorted from the bed, having been tricked. She rolled her eyes and stood up before walking into the kitchen. No one was around, and after consulting JARVIS she found that they were all asleep. She looked around, then shrugged. "Maybe when they get up they'll be hungry."

Half an hour later, Tony and Steve walked in. "I smell bacon! What are you cooking?" Amber's eyes lit up with amusement. "Food." Steve raised an eyebrow. "So, you're Loki's keeper?"

"Must _everyone_ address her that way?" Loki's voice asked irritably. The God of Mischief himself walked in, an indignant look on his face. Amber snickered. "Yes, Steve. I'm Amber." Steve blinked. "I hope I didn't offend you, Amber." Amber waved him off, turning the flame of the stove off. "No, of course not. The only person offended is Loki, but he doesn't count."

"Hey!" Clint walked in just in time to hear Loki's indignant cry. "Hey, stop messing with Lokster." he said, walking up and wrapping his arm around the god. Everyone stared as though he'd grown three extra heads and ran around eating people. They relaxed when he added, "Making his life hell is _my_ job!" Tony chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes. Amber shrugged. "Whatever. Breakfast is ready! JARVIS, could you please wake everyone?"

"They are already on their way, Miss Rainwell." Tony sighed. "Why is it that my AI is more polite to you than me? He's programmed to like me better!" he whined. JARVIS informed him, "I am also programmed to have an additude similar to yours. And, to put it simply, Miss Rainwell is actually _nice_ to me." Amber nodded sagely. "Maybe if you were nicer, Dummy wouldn't spill your coffee all the time."

Tony glared at the robot, which was currently being patted on the head by Amber. "He's fine. You spoiling him is going to make him dumber." Amber rolled her eyes. "Dummy, could you please grab my bag? It's just over there." Dummy made a happy beeping sound before retrieving it, not dropping anything. Amber patted him on

his claw/head thing.

"Thanks, Dummy." Tony was flabbergasted. Steve and Amber laughed at his expression. Clint grinned and, while he was distracted, Loki darted away from the now creepy hero. Tony moaned, "Why must my robots hate me?" JARVIS told him, "We don't hate you, we just prefer Miss Rainwell's kindness." Tony smacked his head on the table.

Amber threw a piece of bacon at him. "Stop moping." Tony, eyes lighting up, grabbed the crispy treat and shoved it into his mouth. Curious, Amber threw a pancake with similar results. She snickered, before pulling several plates out of the cupboards as the other Avengers and Pepper filed in. They blinked when they saw Amber with the plates.

"You didn't have to do this, Amber." Pepper said, blinking. Amber shrugged. "Eh, I wanted to." Thor gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, such a kind maiden! Willing to cook a meal for friends simply because she can." Amber grinned. "Pepper does that all the time, Thor." The god grinned. "Ah, but she has known us for longer than a few short hours." Amber shrugged. "Fair enough."

Once everyone got their food (Thor taking all the extra Amber had made) they all sat down at the table and discussed the goings on of the day. Clint stated, "I'm going to go train. All this lounging around with no bad guys to beat has turned me soft." Tony groaned. "You mean you want me to set up the system? The one with the holo interaction thing?"

Clint nodded hopefully. "If you would." Tony sighed, clearly not wanting to. "I could do it." The suggestion came from Amber. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You think you can figure out my advanced technology?" Amber sighed. "To be honest? Not me. But my laptop is equipped with SHIELD tech left in New York." Tony moaned. "She even got new tech faster than I did!"

Amber rolled her eyes a threw a small tub of ice cream at him. "Here, I got you a souvenir." Tony's eyes lit up and he practically ripped the lid off in order to attack the ice cream with his face. Immediately, he pulled away, gagging. "What the hell is this shit?!" Clint shivered as he realized what it was. "It's ice cream from that new place down by central park."

Tony's eyes widened. "You mean the one that only lasted a week before it shut down yesterday?!" Amber grinned. "That's the one." Tony's eyes narrowed. "That was a horrible prank." Amber gave him a challenging smirk. "What are you going to do about it, then?" Everyone groaned. Loki sighed. "You just sold your soul to the devil, woman." Amber raised a brow and said the words that have killed millions:

"Oh, come on. What's the worst he could do?"

It had been a week since Amber had given Tony the nasty ice cream, and all hell had broken loose since. They had used classics, such as a bucket of water hanging over a door (Amber) and tickling someones nose with a feather after putting whipped cream in their hand (Tony), to the less common, like putting shaving cream in someone's bed (also Tony).

Now, after several awful days (for anyone who wasn't Tony and Amber, anyhow), Amber thought she had the best plan for getting Tony. She slipped into the area where Tony kept his "special videos." AKA porn. She had found out from JARVIS that he kept it under his bed and, grinning, she swapped those videos for some she had downloaded off of the internet.

Next, using her laptop, she hacked into his computer and rewrote two files. One was a blueprint for an ice cream machine. She edited it so that it made a weird kind of guacamole instead. Another was a picture of his armor. She edited the color so that it was pink. She looked around and, sure she couldn't do much else, slipped out, leaving no traces.

When Tony looked under his bed and grabbed the videos, he was stunned when the video started. He screamed, pulled the video out, and threw all of the videos out of the window. " _ **AMBER!**_ " he screamed. Hiding in under her "bed" of blankets, Amber smirked. "Your turn, Tony." she giggled. And take his turn he did, for when Amber finally deemed it safe to come out, her laptop was gone.

" _ **TONY STARK!**_ " she screeched, louder than Tony had heard anyone scream in his entire life. It was also the first time anyone had heard her sound pissed off. When Tony pulled his pranks, she generally laughed with him, but he had taken her laptop, and that was _way_ over the line. She found him in his lab looking at her laptop admiringly. "Nice tech you've got here." he teased.

Amber's burned with anger. "Give it back." she snarled. Her tone gave Tony a shiver, but he stated, "I'll give it back when you give me my stuff." Amber glared. "You mean your left hand's entertainment." Tony flushed. "Just give it back." Amber sighed. "I don't know why you'd even _want_ porn, but it's in your file over there. Now give me my-" she was cut off when Clint fell out of a cabinet.

"You were flipping shit for some _porn?!_ " Hawkeye screeched with laughter. He whipped out his phone and fled. Tony moaned and covered his face. Amber snatched her laptop and fled as well. Amber, sighing in relief as she escaped to her room, leaped into the air in surprise when Loki, sitting on his bed, asked, "What is "porn"?"

Amber clutched her chest as she tried to calm her thumping heart. "Loki, you scared the hell out of me!" Loki winced. "Apologies. But really, what is this porn Clint was speaking of?"

~*one explanation and puking session later*~

Loki wiped his mouth. "I shouldn't have asked..." he moaned. Once he was done, he turned to Amber. "Why do people watch this?" he asked. Amber shivered. "If I told you, you'd kill yourself." Loki's eye twitched. "Then I won't get you to tell me. But now that I'm mentally scarred because of Stark, would you like some help with pranking him?"

Amber grinned, not bothering to point out that it was _her_ fault. "Yes I would. What do you have in mind?" Loki smirked. "We paint his armor to look like a woman in a bikini." Amber's eyes widened, then she grinned. "I've been taking you to too many pool parties." Loki nodded in acknowledgement. "Five parties in as many days _is_ a little overboard." Amber shrugged, then grinned. "If we're going to do this... Well, you've been good."

Loki blinked and Amber said, "You're gonna need some of your magic back."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Loki grinned as he finished off the face the Iron "Man" suit. Amber snickered, then stated, "You forgot something." Loki cocked his head and Amber snickered. "Leg hair! If Tony's going to be a chick, he can't be a _hot_ chick." Loki grinned and, using the small amount of magic that had been returned, used a small glamour spell to apply leg hair. He did one final glamour to hide the paint from Tony's eyes, while leaving it visible to everyone else. Amber snickered. "Now let's get the hell outta dodge before-"

Tony walked in. Loki teleported them away a split second before Tony noticed them. Amber giggled as they appeared in the living room. Thor was snoring on the couch. Amber grinned and pulled an air horn from seemingly out of nowhere. She walked up to Thor and held the button down, covering one of her own ears. The sound caused Thor to spring to his feet and thrust out his hand, eyes wild.

"Amber!" Loki yelled, "Look out!" She looked at him, confused. He tackled her to the ground a split second before Thor's hammer swished past the spot where her head had been a heartbeat before, colliding with the back of Thor's and knocking him out. Amber blinked as a flash of silver went past her eyes, narrowly missing, before she was flung to the ground as a weight collided with her.

She let out a huff as she hit the ground, Loki on top of her. She blinked at him as he lifted his head from where it had-hopefully accidentally-fallen on her breasts. He scrambled back. "U-Uh... _What were you thinking, you idiot?!_ Why the _everloving Hell_ would you attempt to wake Thor when Mjolnir is just in the other room without at _least_ ducking! Fool!"

She just kinda blinked at him. She sat up and poked his face. "What the bloody-?" was as far as Loki got before he was tackled. He yelped. "What the-Amber what are you-?!" She slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "I see dead people." She said it with a straight face. Loki blinked and said, "What the fuck?" Amber stood abruptly. "Ha! I win, Clint!" Clint hopped out of an air vent. "Fiiiinnnne."

He handed her twenty bucks.

Loki looked confused. Amber explained, "I bet him that I could make you say 'fuck.'"

Loki didn't know what to say to that.

Loki sat on his bed, looking down at Amber with narrowed eyes. She was a strange woman, to say the least. She was amusing, yet kind. She was basically a jester with a pretty face.

Wait.

What?

 _Pretty?!_ Loki felt disgusted by the very notion. She was the temporary keeper of his precious magic, that was _all._ She was a stupid, foolish human who didn't even deserve to be in his presence. She was just a plain, normal, average girl. _She's not special. Nothing makes her special. She's...She's..._ Loki sighed. _She's a regular human who's far kinder to me than I deserve._

Loki shook his head. _This is ridiculous. What am I, in love with her?_ A thrill went through his stomach. His eyes widened. _What?! Impossible! I can't be in_ love _with her! She's merely a worthless mortal who happens to have my powers! Besides, I've only known her a week!_ Another pang went through his gut, a guilty one this time. He scowled. He glanced at Amber before climbing out of bed and creeping into the hallway before walking towards his brother's room.

Amber rolled over in her sleep. With a jolt, she shot up, sweating and clutching her chest. She panted heavily as she crawled over to her bag and pulled out a stuffed wolf her British sister had given her. She glanced back at Loki to make sure he didn't see her like this, only to find with a thrill of fear that he was gone. "JARVIS, where'd Loki go?!"

"It appears that he has gone to Thor's room." Amber jerked. "What's he doing?!" JARVIS answered, "There is no cause for alarm. They appear to be talking civilly. Shall I reroute the audio so that you can here it?"

"No, thanks." Amber shook her head. "Just wake me up if he causes any trouble."

"Of course, Ms. Rainwell."

Loki walked into his brother's room. " _Psssssssssst!_ Thor! I need assistance!" Thor sat up in his bed and blinked at the faint light pouring through the door. "Brother? Why are you not in your own room?" Loki slipped in and shut the door before flicking on the light. "I need help. It's Amber."

"What is it? Has Lady Amber done something to you?" Thor moved to stand. "Has she wronged you? Made unwanted advances?!" Loki forced Thor to sit down. "No, nothing like that, sit down, damn you! No, it's something else. Thor, how do you feel when you are with the Jane woman you always speak of?" Thor thought for a moment. "Happy, mainly. Sometimes a thrill will go through my stomach when I think of her or when she looks at me."

"That sounds like a weakness that could be exploited." Loki mumbled. Thor looked amused. "Yes. But that simply means that I must do what it takes to protect her if someone should target her."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to leave her be so that your enemies wouldn't go after her?" Thor snorted. "If the enemy were smart, they would already know my weaknesses. Either way, leaving Jane wouldn't help, because whoever should target her would still know that I was connected to her and use her as bait, whether I had continuous contact with her or not. However, we were talking about you and Amber, were we not?"

Loki shifted uncomfortably. "I think I may feel a certain... _affection_...for my caretaker." Thor blinked and stared for a moment. Then he burst into laughter. " _Shshshshshhhh!_ " Loki whispered, trying to cover his adoptive brother's mouth. "I don't need everyone in the tower being woken up and asking questions!" Thor struggled to calm himself. "Apologies, Brother.

"It's just... You become suspicious of a 'crush,' as Midgardians call them, and I am the first you come to?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Stark would think I was coming on to him, Barton would shoot me, Romanoff would slit my throat, Banner would turn into a green monter and smash me again, and Rogers would start going on about American women needing to be respected and all that."

"Fair point." Thor acknowledged. "So now that you believe you like Lady Amber in a romantic manner, now what? Will you attempt to court her? Or will you attempt a human relationship as I have with Jane? Or maybe you shall do nothing." Loki glared. "Do not speak riddles at me. That's the reason I came here! I have no idea what to do! I do not know whether to woo her or give these emotions a grave!"

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Relax, Brother. I sure you will figure it out. But do not set yourself up to fail. Be assured of Lady Amber's feeling first. If she does not return your feeling, do not press her." There was a banging on the door, causing them both to jerk in suprise. " _Psssssssssssssst!_ Thor! I need help!" The voice belonged to Tony.

Loki darted under the bed just as Tony slipped in. "Thor, Pepper is mad at me and I need advice on what to do to make 'er 'appy again!" His words were slurred, making it obvious that he was drunk. Loki sneaked out from under the bed and slipped back to his own room, fairly dissapointed.

Loki sat up with a jolt. He sighed in relief when he realized it had just been a dream.

 _"_ _ **AMBER, LOVE ME, DAMN IT!**_ _" Loki screamed as he chased her through Stark Tower. Amber yelled back, "Stop being fucking weird, Loki, Jesus!"_

Loki shook his head. "I hope I am never intoxicated enough to attempt that. She would kill me." He mumbled to himself. He walked towards the door. He paused when he heard Pepper and Amber talking outside. "...literally no idea what to get him for his birthday." Pepper was saying. "He has everything!" Amber giggled. "C'mon, Pepps, he can't have _everything._ "

"He does. He sent some SHIELD guys out to get him one of everything he doesn't have yet." Steve's voice came in, "I have an idea. I'll tell you what, next time something happens, I'll make sure it's Tony's room that gets destroyed and you can replace something in there that he really likes."

"Oh my God, Steve, you're amazing!" Amber said. Pepper laughed. "I can agree with that." Loki walked in just as Bruce did. "You know," Bruce said. "Maybe there can be an accident where I 'Hulk out.' Would that work?" Amber grinned. "When is Tony's birthday?" Loki asked. Pepper stated, "In three days." Loki grinned. "Maybe I could be of some assistance."

" _ **LOKI WHAT THE FUCK!**_ " Amber screeched as they fled the giant green rage monster behind them. " _ **What?! How was I to know he would react so badly to his dog being turned into a chicken?!**_ " Amber ducked into a different hallway, pulling Loki with her. The Hulk followed easily, though with a lot more destruction. " _ **HE LITERALLY JUST GOT THAT PUPPY YESTERDAY WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!**_ " Loki screeched, " _ **It was Tony's idea! I asked him what would make Banner Hulk out and he said to turn his dog into a chicken!**_ "

Amber darted in the direction of Tony's room. She paused outside of the restroom, Hulk on his way, and shoved Loki inside. "Stay here or else!" She snarled. She started running again just as the Hulk rounded the corner. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _**FUCK!**_ " She sprinted around another corner only to find a dead end. "Dammit Tony! Why must you have these?! Do you _want_ cliche things like this to happen?!"

She whipped around to find the Hulk towering over her. "H-Heyyyyy therrrrrrrre, buddy! How are you doing?" The Hulk growled. "Where Puny God?" He demanded. Amber blinked. "We split up." The Hulk huffed. "He turn Cocoa into Cuckoo." Amber stated, "It was Tony's idea!" Hulk narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, causing Amber to inadverdently lean against the wall. "You want Hulk to smash Stark's things."

"That was actually the plan originally." Amber said honestly. "Would you, ah... Would you do that? Please?" The rage monster rolled his eyes and turned around. "Where are you going?" Hulk glanced back at her. "You ask nicely. Hulk 'wreck Tony's shit.'" He made air quotes before walking away. "But Puny God fix Cocoa or else Hulk smash." he grumbled as an afterthought. Amber called, "He will!"

"Holy shit! My shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Tony was currently rubbing against Pepper, cradling the present she had given him to replace what was broken. "I _loooooooooove_ you, Peps! _Soooooooooooooooo_ fucking much!" Amber, Bruce, Cocoa the Dog, Steve, and Loki stood on the opposite side of the room, dying of laughter. They sighed in unison as the giggles faded. Amber grinned. "Whelp, that was fun."

Everyone nodded. Amber glanced at her watch. "Oh, shit! I'm late!" Bruce asked, "Late for what?" Amber didn't answer, just grabbing a drawstring back and yelping, "I needed to be gone five minutes ago!" She raced to the elevator. "Tony, I've got to go pick up my sister from the airport, I'll be back soon, keep an eye on Loki until Thor gets back!"

Then she was gone, leaving several confused Avengers and a totally lost Tony. "JARVIS, when did Amber say something about her sister?"

"Last Wednesday, Sir. She told you that she would be leaving for a short time in order to retrieve her sister from the airport. Miss Rainwell's sister shall be visiting for the next several weeks until her college starts up again."

"Which college?"

"The one that had the gas leak, Sir. In Britain."

"Ahhhhhhh okay."

Loki blinked and said, "Since when has Amber had a sister?"

Everyone shrugged.

Amber darted between the people, heading for the gate her sister would be in about ten seconds. She dove out of the crowd and sat down on a bench, wheezing, a split second before her sister walked out of the tunnel leading to the plane. "Adamire, hey!" Amber called, standing up and waving as though she'd been waiting for a while. Her sister raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot, didn't you." The british girl stated.

"Yes."

Suddenly, there was a giant green flash, accompanied by a loud bang. "What the fu-?" Amber began, only to be cut off as green smoke rushed through the building, causing people to cough and gag. Amber hurriedly whipped two bandanas out of her drawstring, passing one to her sister bfore tying hers over her face. Adamire did the same and the two crouched beneath the smoke as Doctor Doom strolled in through a giant hole in the wall.

The sisters crouched low as Doom began, his voice slightly muffled by his metal mask, "People, people! Calm down."

"What the fuck?" Amber mumbled, gagging slightly at the smell of the smoke that passed her makeshift mask. "He sounds like a police officer." Doom stated, "Remain calm. I'm just going to take over this airport and kill all of you. Oh wait. Nah, you can panic."

Everyone began screaming and stumbled towards the door as Doom's Doombots came in and started shooting. Amber dropped to the floor along with Adamire. Adamire hissed, "This guy seems like a dick."

"One sec." Amber replied, Army crawling towards the wall. Adamire blinked. "What are you-?" was as far as she got before Amber pulled the fire alarm. The blaring noise startled Doom, causing him to step backwards, trip over his cape, and fall to the floor as the sprinkler system soaked him and fried his robots. Amber grinned, the white bar of the alarm still in her hand.

Doom noticed her and snarled. "You stupid bitch!" he spat. Then he pulled out a pistol and fired. Amber dropped to the ground just as a loud clank came from above her. She blinked and glanced up to find Iron Man standing above her. "Nice save," she mumbled. Tony helped her up. "You know, Doom, it's not nice to fight with women."

Doom growled. He raised his gun again, only to have his wrist grabbed by a pale hand. "It's _exceptionally_ rude to fire a gun at a lady with no means of defending herself." Loki stated, amusement in his gaze. Amber smirked as an arrow pinned Doom's cape to the floor. Clint hopped out of an air vent. Doom groaned. "Okay, I get it, no more need for dramatic entrances. Where are the other ones?"

Tony snorted. "Ha! That's cute. You think we need more than just us three to kick your ass." Amber raised an eyebrow and Loki looked surprised to be included in the tally. Adamire edged towards Amber. "Ah, Sis? What the bloody hell is happening?" Adamire whispered. Amber replied, "Superheroes and shit." Adamire nodded. "Gotcha. Why is the banter necessary?"

"Ha. That's cute. You think the banter is necessary." Tony cut in without turning around. He returned to arguing with Doom about capes and shit. Amber sighed. She stepped towards Tony and knocked on his armor like a door. Iron Man leaned down and Amber whispered, "Maybe you wanna get the gun away from him before he shoots the fuck out of Loki?"

"That would probably be smart." Tony acknowledged. Hawkeye, now within earshot, fired an arrow at the gun, sending it flying into the wall and leaving it just kinda hanging there. "Meep." said Doom. Loki grinned and punched him in the face, only to scream like a girl as his fist collided with the metal of Doom's mask. Amber sighed in disappointment. "That could have gone so much smoother. Come _on_ Lokster. Get your act together."

Loki pouted and Adamire said, "Hold up. You _know_ these three? Personally?" Amber blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Remember how I told you I was chilling with the Avengers?"

"... _ **You were serious?! I thought that was one of your ridiculous roleplay scenarios!**_ " Amber rolled her eyes. Tony groaned. "Um, can we talk about this later? We _are_ in the middle of a fight." Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Continue." Doom took the opportunity to pull another gun and shoot Loki in the shoulder. Immediately, Amber was pissed.

With a snarl, she threw her bag at Doom, blindsiding him, and tackled him when he stumbled. She rolled him onto his stomach and slammed his mask-covered face into the floor, stunning him. Clint shouted and grabbed her. "Tony! Grab Doom and get him the fuck out of here before Amber kills him!"

"Would that really be such a bad thing?"

"Now, Stark!" Tony grabbed the now unconscious villain and hauled him off. Adamire just kinda stood there while her bloodthirsty sister attempted to escape Hawkeye and chase after them. Clint yelled, "Maybe you should focus your blood rage on helping Loki!" Amber grumbled angrily, but pulled a first aid kit out of her bag and walked towards her charge.

Adamire asked, "What the hell is going on?" Amber glanced at her. "I live with the Avengers and babysit a Norse god. That's...really all there is too say on the matter."


End file.
